


The Mystery of the Left Shoe

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Mysteries of the Disappearing Clothing and Morals [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Michele is angry, Yuuri is hung over with no memories of the night before and Sara is crying. Chris decides to help the angry Italian man get to the bottom of what happen. Things don’t go exactly as planned.





	The Mystery of the Left Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: 4th row/Far right square  
> Pairing: Michele/Chris

Chris stood with Yuuri on the side lines of the Detroit Skate Club’s rink. It was the off season but he had agreed to come and do a jump course for the newer senior competitors and a select few of the Juniors that lived in the area. Currently Yuuri was clutching a coffee cup as if his life depended on him finishing it. He had bags under his eyes and looked a slight shade of green. He was hung over…. Really hung over. “Yuuri… Darling. I haven’t seen you this hung over since that training camp in juniors. What happen last night after you left!” He had showed up to his hotel room with Sara Crispino as they were on the run from her twin brother.

Yuuri groaned as he places his face on the cool barrier wall. “I don’t know… but I have a feeling it was bad.” He shivered as he tried to keep his breakfast down. This might possible be the worst hang over he’d ever had.

Just as it seemed the world had slowed down for Yuuri he was now only mildly groaning into the cool surface they heard a loud screech as the doors to the rink slammed open. Michele Crispino charged into the arena, his sister Sara tailing behind him and yelling at him in Italian. He locked his sight onto Yuuri and charged forward. “Yuuri Katsuki! You pig!”

Chris watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Yuuri’s head shot up with a panic as he stumbled back too slow to dodge the fist as it collided with is face. Sara dropped to the floor next to him as Yuuri sputtered in confusion. “Um… I… I… Michele?” He looked like he was between crying and throwing up.

“You slept with my sister! You… You… bastard!” The 18-year-old was bright red and shaking.

He held up a black bra as Sara jumped up to snatch it from him. “I told you! That is not what happen! Micky… calm down!”

Chris jumped back as a tan blur flew past him and launched at Michele. “Asshole! How dare you hit Yuuri!” A dark-haired tan boy was latched onto Michele while throwing wild punches at any bit of flesh he could meet. Phichit Chulanont… he had met him a total of one time and knew from just that one meeting the Thai boy was fiercely loyal to his older friend and roommate.

Chris sighed as he reached over and pulled the boy back by his shirt collar. “Okay… everyone calm down. Sara and Phichit take Yuuri to the back and clean him up. Michele get on the ice and warm up or cool down, whichever I don’t care.”

He fell back on a belcher as Celestino sat down next to him. “Giacometti, would you like to explain why one of my students has a black eye forming and the other is cursing the name Crispino in the locker room… and one of the Crispino’s is crying with them?”

Chris dropped his face in his hands. “Not really… But I’ll handle it.”

Eventually he was able to get everyone on the ice and working on their jumps. Yuuri was useless between running to the bathroom to throw up and flinching any time Michele got near him. But they managed to cover all he had planned to cover for that day and were working their cool downs when he saw Sara yelling at her brother again. “No! I’m going back to my hotel alone! I’m not talking to you!”

Michele looked as if he was about to burst into tears himself. “Sara… Wait.” But his sister had skated off the ice and was already stomping to the locker room, not bothering to take her skates off rink side.

Chris sighed. “This is a awful idea...” He mumbled to himself as he skated up to the stunned, Italian.  “Okay you are coming with me. I’m buying you dinner and a few drinks. You need to let off some steam.”

Michele spun on him and glared. “I can’t possibly do that! That Japanese perv is after my sister, she is so much better than that!” He kicked the ice and pouted.

Chris groaned… “Okay. First, Yuuri is a nice guy. A little shy at times and tends to put his foot in his mouth at the worst possible moments. But nice. Second, Sara seems like she can take care of herself. Third, I can promise you that Yuuri did not fuck your sister… trust me on this. He’d be more likely to end up in bed with you than her.” Michele went to sputter more insults when Chris grabbed the younger skaters arm and pulled him from the ice, pushing him down to a bench. “Change and meet me outside the locker room. If you are not there in 10 minutes I will come find you and trust me you don’t want that.”

**~~~ 2 Hours and 6 shots later ~~~**

“So Gay?” Michele had just finished his last shot of rum and was shoveling fries in this mouth. “But I always see him with girls.”

Chris snorted. “Well… they like him, but it’s not gonna get them anywhere. He’s kind of head over in love with my ex… who has no idea he exists. But he’s an air head most of the time, so that is not a surprise. I’m working on it…” He downs his own shot and signaled for another round. “I don’t know how your sister’s bra ended up on her door knob… or why Yuuri came out of her hotel room. But I can assure you it was not that.”

He handed the new shots to the handsome Italian and locked eyes as they downed them. Michele was watching him intently as he lowered the shot glass. “You’re gay.” It wasn’t a question just a simple fact, but the man’s accent made it sound dirty.

Chris choked into his shot and shook his head.  “Wow… you are forward.” He took a drink of water and attempted to judge the situation. As far as he knew the man wasn’t linked too and had never been seen friends with anyone but his sister. He took a deep breath. “I don’t really have a preference really. Would you want to limit all of this to just one gender?” He leaned back and batted his long lashes at the blushing man.

Michele looked down at his cider. “I… guess no? I…well… I wouldn’t know.” He looked up at Chris, a shy smile on his face.

Chris let the smile widen on his face as he threw cash on the table and stood up. “Come on. We’re gonna test a theory I have.”

**~~~ 5 Stumbling Blocks Later ~~~**

Chris grinned as he looked at the large in-door pool. Michele was next to him with his wide eyes. “We just broke into a building! In the middle of the night and I’m drunk… you’re drunk.” He screamed as Chris pushed him into the pool. Chris smiled down to the water as the man surfaced in a sputter of Italian. “Chris! What are you doing!?!”

Chris just smiled. “Testing a theory. I think you just need to let some stress off. You are very high strung.” He poked the man between the eyes. “It will give you winkles and you are far too pretty for winkles at 18.”

Michele glared at him and grabbed his wrist. With one swift pull Chris found himself in the water as well. Michele laughed at him. “Hah! Now you are wet too!” He looked up at the man smugly.

Chris walked towards him until he had the other man backed against the side of the pool. “Micky… if you wanted me wet. All you had to do was ask.” He leaned into him just enough give the other the next move.

Michele looked at him his eyes wide and frozen. “Um… Um… I… Ah!” He slammed his face into the Swiss’ and let out a long breath as he felt the kiss deepen.

Chris smirked into the kiss and let his hands wander down the body in front of him. “There we go.” He mumbled into the kiss as he pulled the soaking shirt over the other’s head and tossed it over the pool side. “Now.” He had pulled back and smiled at the flustered Italian, he could feel his hand moving between them. “Oh, are you touching yourself?” He let his hand slide down to cover the hand between them. “I can help with that. If you’ll let me.” He leaned in and kissed along Michele’s jaw until he could capture his lips again.

**~~~ The Next Morning ~~~**

Chris woke to a warm body in his arms and grinned. His head hurt and his hair was a mess probably from the pool and Michele demand to run his hands through it at each chance he got. But this was nice. He ran his mouth along the shoulder in front of him. “Michele… It’s time to get up.”

He felt Michele jerk as he woke and tense up. “Chris?” He rolled over and looked at him. His purple eyes blinking as he looked under the covers to his very naked form. “Did we?”

Chris chuckled. “We well we did something. But not that.” He pulled the man closer to him and kissed his nose. “You weren’t that drunk that you’d forget that, it’s also not a step I’d take with you after any alcohol.” He ran his hand down the tan side and grabbed his butt. “I will say though, you don’t seem so high strung now.”

Michele blushed even deeper. “Well… I guess you got an answer to your theory.” He leaned in his lips brushing over Chris’ softly before pulling away. “I should go back to my room, otherwise Sara will worry when she comes to get me.”

Chris sat up and pulled the smaller man with him. “I understand. Your clothes are probably still wet. Think you can make in a robe?” He grinned at the memory of Michele looking all over the pool for his left shoe and grumbling at Chris who was still trying to kiss him.

Michele shook his head. “If someone catches me I’ll tell them I went to the pool. It’s not a lie exactly.” He winked at the swiss man as pulled on a robe and started to gather his clothes from the small bathroom.

**~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~**

Chris watched Yuuri skate around the rink with Phichit as they spun before hitting the ice in giggles only to get back up and do it again. Celestino yelled at them that their ankles were rather important to their jobs and they needed to get to work before walking over and sitting next to Chris. “Did you have fun last night?”

Chris looked at him confused but didn’t have time as two Italians walked through the doors. Sara headed right to the ice as Michele walked over to the two of them. “Celestino, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was very unbecoming of an athlete and as a guess at your rink.”

He had turned to walk away when Celestino cleared his throat. “I will take that as a yes from you Chris.” He pulled a white sneaker in a ziplock bag out of his duffle bag and handed it to Michele. “A friend of mine contacted me and said two of my skaters had broken into the pool again and were being caught on camera doing some very unsightly things.” Chris and Michele’s jaws both dropped open as Celestino continued. “By the time I arrived, ready to kill Yuuri and Phichit the two skaters in question were gone, but I did find this Italian sneaker… that didn’t seem to belong to any of **_MY_** skaters.”

He stood and walked off as Michele opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut and look at Chris. Chris smiled and bit his lip. “Found your shoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> These little one shots are boarder line crack fic in my mind. They make little sense and are silly. Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos make me happy!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
